1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a display apparatus, a data driving unit converts input data into a data signal, a gate driving unit generates scan signals for the pixels so as to adjust luminance of each pixel according to the data signal, and thus an image corresponding to the input data is displayed. The data driving unit and the gate driving unit may operate according to timing determined by control signals of a timing control unit.
Each pixel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal capacitor that is coupled to a gate line and is charged to an image data voltage, and a storage capacitor that is coupled to the liquid crystal capacitor and maintains the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor. An image is displayed according to the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor.